Trapped In A Bottle
by Yuu Yamane
Summary: A bottle that holds mystery to Allen, is what he finds upon entering a new house that him, Lavi and Lenalee are living in. Not knowing that inside that bottle, he will meet someone who is important enough to change his life. So who is the woman, who shows up at the oddest time? Minor Yuu X Alma (Side pairing: Lavi X Lenalee) (Main Yuu X Allen)


Trapped In A Bottle

Hello and welcome to Trapped In A Bottle. This is a story for the pairing Yullen, also know as Allen x Yuu. This is one of my favorite pairings from D-Grey Man and

I hope you enjoy this story.

YAOI DISCLAIMER: If you do not like yaoi, which is male x male, I suggest you leave now or forever hold your peace. If you do indeed like it then continue on

and I hope you enjoy reading...

Disclaimer: I do not own D-Grey Man, I could never own it. I do not draw nearly as well, or write as well as Hoshino- san. If I owned D-Grey Man, it would just

be a jumbled mess that I would eventually quit working on. So, yay for Hoshino-san and her wonderful work!

Chapter 1: "Welcome Home"

The white-haired boy walked into the house. Is this the place, he wondered? His master was not good with choosing places, but he was never this bad right?

He was starting to second guess himself. Once he finally pulled himself together, he tried to look at the bright side of things. Soon his two friends would be

coming to live here, after he fixed the place up a bit, of course.

Once he calmed he decided to figure out how bad the house was. He sometimes wondered if his master had a brain, and if he did, did he use it? The house

was nice sized which is one thing he would give to his master. There were three bedrooms and two bathrooms. He would let Lenalee, his only female friend,

have the room with a bathroom and room together. He realized the need for female privacy, and he did not want to be caught in anything with her brother,

Komui. That was just asking for a death wish, which he would gladly pass.

He finally reached the top part of the house, the place had two floors. Lavi and his own room would be placed up here, whereas Lenalee's would be

downstairs. He had decided that the bigger room should go to Lavi, for he knew that Lavi had a lot of books. He then examined the room that would be his,

and was interested to find a bottle in there. I mean throughout the house, there was trash. This bottle looked so odd, compared to everything else. It looked

like it was special, Allen was not one to believe in superstitious things, but this bottle just looked so odd and special in a sense. It was almost a creepy thing.

"I think, I will put this somewhere safe" he said finally. He still was not too sure of why he wanted to keep the bottle safe, but complied to his thoughts none

the less. So after he put the bottle up, he went about cleaning the house until it was time for him to go to work. Once he got ready he left. Another good thing

about the house was, it was only a few minutes from where he worked. He decided once he got off, he would go and buy groceries. With his appetite he would

be broke soon, so he had decided he needed to be careful with what he did. He still had to fix up the house, with that money as well. Once he had gotten what

he needed, he headed back home. He was exhausted, with all the cleaning, the working and the shopping.

Once he put the food away, he decided to put together a small meal. The next morning he decided to get up and begin the whole process of getting the house

cleaned, but he had to finish today. He had some furniture coming in, and he wanted to place them right away. Tomorrow, Lavi had promised to come over to

help. Which he was looking forward to, because he had not seen Lavi since the end of school. So, he waited until the delivery people came.

"Are you Allen Walker?" one of the movers asked. This of course Allen agreed to and they brought in some furniture. To his surprise everything looked

halfway decent. He was surprised that his master had actually did something for him, and it was something that was not bad. He set everything up and decided

he liked the vintage furniture. It had a sort of elegance that you would not find in many things. Once that was set he decided to prepare Lavi's room since he

was arriving early. He went to Lavi's room and straightened it up so that it was clean. With the end of his day he retired to his room, after he had eaten of

course, and began to examine the bottle again.

"Why is this bottle so weird? Surely, it is just a bottle correct?" Allen asked to himself. However inside the bottle something began stirring. Allen did not know

this, but inside the bottle a man was trapped for eternity, by his ex lover. Allen continued pondering why he was so intrigued with the bottle, and fell asleep

while holding the bottle.

The next morning he awoke to a knocking on the door. He bolted up and ran towards the door. Surely it was not Lavi at three in the morning. Then again Lavi

did do weird things. The knock continued until he opened the door.

"Lavi, it is too early for this. Could you wait? Just a little longer?" Allen asked.

"Why would I do that? Are you not excited to see me?" Lavi asked his British friend. Lavi then made a note to never wake Allen early, you would die surely.

"Come in, I will show you your room and then when it is a decent hour we will talk. Until then be quiet!" Allen said. Allen was not usually short tempered, but

he was off for some reason. Lavi complied to Allen's wish and was led inside and to his room.

"Good night, usagi" Allen said. Lavi noted that this was also out of character and decided to figure out what was happening. He was sure that Allen did not

know Japanese and he was not so short tempered, no matter what time of day it was. First, he decided he would sleep and then solve the mystery.

Around ten Allen decided to wake up, he noted that he usually did not sleep in that late. Then he headed down to the kitchen to wait for Lavi to arrive. He

found a surprise once he reached the kitchen. Lavi!

"When did you get here?" Allen asked as he walked in and began preparing breakfast. Lavi noted that Allen did not remember talking to him. This puzzled

him.

"I got here at three, you let me in. Remember?" Lavi asked. Allen racked his brain, but all he remembered was going to bed and waking up.

"No, why? Did I say something horrible?" Allen questioned looking a little worried. He would feel horrible if he was rude to his friends.

"No, but you were angry and then called me a 'rabbit' in Japanese" Lavi said. Allen did not know Japanese and he knew he surely was not angry at his

friends easily, even if they did annoy him.

"I am sorry Lavi, but I do not remember it, and I do not even know what 'rabbit' in Japanese is" Allen stated sincerely. He knew no Japanese, even though he

had been to Japan a few times.

_Usagi..._ Was played through Allen's head and he did not know why. It surely was not English. This confused Allen and he decided he did not like a voice going

through his head that did not belong to him.

"Lavi what is an _usagi_?" Allen asked as he tipped his head. Lavi was confused again, he was called an usagi by Allen and now he was asking him what it was?

"It is nothing lets go get Lenalee's room ready. She should be arriving soon" Lavi said and walked out of the room. This was confusing Lavi and he did not

like not understanding it. It made him feel stupid and he did not like that feeling at all. Lavi and Allen had spent the rest of the day working on fixing up

Lenalee's room, for it needed a lot of things. By the time it began getting dark they were just adding finishing touches to make the room more feminine for

Lenalee. That was one advantage to being a bit on the gay side, though Allen would never admit it. He was quite good at picking out colors and matching

things together.

"Hey Allen, I think someone is knocking" Lavi yelled as he was finishing up the piping in the bathroom.

"Okay, it is probably Lenalee" he said and ran to the door. Once he got there, he also heard knocking. He opened the door and sure enough it was Lenalee,

and her brother Komui. He allowed both of them to come in and take off there rain jackets.

"Hello Allen, it has been a while, ne?" Komui asked, the only reason Komui was allowing Lenalee to stay was because Allen was here. He knew Allen was

gay, even if Allen himself did not know yet so he knew he would keep Lavi in check.

"It has been indeed" Allen said and smiled. He showed Lenalee to her new room and then returned to help Komui grab Lenalee's things.

"Thank you for allowing her to stay here, Allen. I hate to part with her, but I must go back to China to deal with a few issues" he said and left. Allen knew

about these issues, but Lenalee did not. He would not tell her and it would work out.

"Did my brother leave already?" Lenalee asked a few minutes later when she walked out again.

"Yes, he told me to say good bye, and that he loves you" he had not said those things, but Allen knew that he would want to say that if he was not in such a

hurry. He led the woman into the house, and allowed Lavi to give pleasantries before he showed her the room she would keep.

"Allen-kun, thank you! You made this room so perfect for me" the twin-tailed girl said, while hugging him. He smiled, because he knew that him and Lavi really

had not done much. All they had done was clean up a bit and add a few things to liven it up.

"I am glad you like it" he stated happy that she was as well. He had decided that he should celebrate both of his friends moving in. He had ignored the bottle

for the rest of the day and paid attention to his friends for the day.

This is the end of chapter 1, I look forward to seeing you next chapter!


End file.
